When The Dead Comes
by Debbora
Summary: AU. Fear. Agony. Desperation. That was all she could see from where they were standing. The scenarios below them was heartless, brutal – inhuman. Yes, that would be a better way to describe it. [Pre-ship: Shandy]


**Prologue**

* * *

 _"I never paint dreams or nightmares. I paint my own reality"._ – Frida Kahlo

* * *

 _Fear_. _Agony_. _Desperation_. That was all she could see from where they were standing. The scenarios below them was heartless, brutal – **inhuman**. Yes, that would be a better way to describe it. To make it worse, it started to rain. Of course it had to rain. If it didn't, it wouldn't be a real _nightmare_ would it be? It was so predictable, that she wanted to roll her eyes. She appreciated rainy days, she really did. But in the comfort of her warm– _and much desirable at the moment_ – home. Not on the roof of her workplace, accompanied by the sound of screams filled with pain and agony. The water drops felt more like small needles when they fell on her delicate face. Ignoring the discomfort that it brought to her eyes, she raised her head, slowly, trying to look at the sky. All she identified was a deep and monotonous shade of gray. Well, maybe, _just maybe_ , this rain was a Godsend.

Her eyes watched, worriedly, as some buildings' floors were being consumed by enormous and frenetic flames. She didn't get why, in such chaotic moment, people would even bother to start a fire. Hopefully this rain could calm those flames down... but it seemed that it wasn't working how it naturally was suppose to. It was a paradox, there she was, standing in the middle of the rain, but still she wasn't cold at all. God, even though some of them being miles away from the LAPD, it was like she could feel their warmth surround her. This was beyond insanity. She didn't know what time it was exactly, but she could guess it was about to get dark. An ironical laugh caught in her throat. Watching the sunset was one of her favorite parts of the day. The combination of those expressive colors in the sky– _yellow_ , _orange_ , _red_... Usually made her soul calm and peaceful, but seeing those flames dancing furiously... It was somehow sadly amusing. She definitely had a strange sense of humor, she could tell.

That little moment of appreciation ended when she thought of her children. The adrenaline of before was so intense in her body that she couldn't even think straight. Her only concern was to get somewhere safe with the people around her. But now, all she wanted to do was just to make a simple call. Hearing their voices would work like a medicine in her system right now. But, sadly, there was no way she could contact them. She had left her phone in her office when this all started. She didn't even notice its absence till now. Maybe she could borrow one from her _team_...– oh, how she wished that they all could have made it.

Turning her head, she stole a quick look to the person next to her. His face didn't show any serious wound, when he sweetly– but shyly smiled at her. Just some little scratches next to his neck, nothing that time couldn't heal. Also his suit's sleeve was torn. Poor thing, that had been a really good-looking suit once. The right side of his face was gradually being cleaned by the rain. It was filled with blood splatters. For a moment she considered if she could call it blood. It hadn't even been a vivid red. It was just black and... gruesome. _How those things have this liquid running through its veins?_ Wondering about it, would only make her feel worse. So instead, she directed her attention now entirely on his eyes, silently wishing they weren't in this situation, so she could genuinely smile back at him. Not that she didn't try to, but her body didn't respond the way she would have wanted.

She could see concern in his eyes and that he was about to say something. But he stopped and turned his head to look behind her, as a hand came to rest on her left shoulder. Starling her a little till she remembered that they were safe up there, _for now_. Adjusting her eyes, she could see it was her older lieutenant. He was using his ridiculous hat. She didn't know if that was an attempt to protect himself from the rain, but certainly if all her energy hadn't been drained, she would make a short comment about it which would end up with him grumble, and his partner trying not to laugh. She also reminded that _in an usual day_ , he would never– ever, put himself under the rain to just talk to her. She figured he was just as tired as she was, that's why he didn't yell clamming for their attention. Or because this wasn't an usual day, not at all.

"Captain–". He began, but stopped as his eyes glanced over the street below them. Even trying to be a tough guy, Provenza couldn't stand looking at those innocent people begging for help. It felt so unethical not to help them, he was a cop for God's sakes. But he knew this wasn't just some idiot they could arrest. What was going on down there was... indescribable, to be honest. Getting back to his senses from his little epiphanic moment, he faced her, not worrying about showing how apprehensive he really was. "What– What are we going to do?".

And there it was. That was the question she was so afraid of. Being their boss meant not only just giving them orders, but also figuring out how to solve things. She usually had a clear mind to think and contemplate the options, to give the right call. But right now...

"We'll have to stay the night here". She didn't know if it was written on her face that she was clueless on what to do, guess it was after all. She wordlessly, thanked her best friend, with that little smile that she should have given him before.

"He's right". She began as she crossed her arms. "We can't go down there when it's dark, it would be suicidal. Also, the only way out of here is passing through all the floors again, so we need to be prepared for that". She concluded, taking another look down. The street was 'calmer' now, it was now just full of... those creatures, and _half-eaten_ bodies. She was thankful that she hadn't had the time to eat that day, because she didn't think she would even have the strength to throw up. "C'mon, let's get out of this rain and see how the others are holding up".

She started walking towards the small supply room they found– which she had no idea that existed. Well, there wasn't exactly a reason before for any of them to get on that roof anyway. Being between her two lieutenants, suddenly gave her a need to look down at herself. She, silently, cursed her choice of clothing this morning. _The world might be ending, and you just had to choose silk didn't you Sharon?_

* * *

 _ **[A/N]:**_ _When I told my parents that I was going to learn French, they recommended that at first I needed to know more of English Language, so I figured, what would be a better way to enrich my vocabulary than writing a Fanfic right? **Thank you so much for reading** this first chapter! If you've found weird the universe that this Fanfic is in... sorry! but after watching 5 Seasons of The Walking Dead in only a week, my mind has been making cross-overs of it with Major Crimes all the time, not to mention that I really love some horror/suspense/romance fanfics! They are just too great for this world, aren't they? :) So this fanfic won't have crimes being solved, or Stroh, for an example._

 _ **Of course, it will have Shandy** , because I'm __proudly_ _a shipper. In this AU, they will be on a "pre-ship" situation, which means I can start their relationship when I feel like too, and no worries! At least on the Fanfics we can see how their relationship actually develops *eternally suffering because I hadn't seen their first date*._

 _Hopefully there will be a next chapter, but I'm not so sure._ _ **oh and please, leave a comment**_ _:) I really would love to read what you guys have to say about this AU. And all mistakes are mine._


End file.
